1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly for transmitting data between two electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector assembly is used for transmitting data between two electronic devices. The connector assembly includes a first connector assembly with a plurality of inserting slots and a second connector assembly with a plurality of plugs. Each plug must be inserted into a corresponding inserting slot, before the connector assembly can work normally. However, the first connector is easily disengaged from the second connector. Therefore, an improved connector assembly for an electronic device may be desired.